Vampyre's Sweet
by miki230
Summary: A new school is supposed to be a new start right? Well what happens when that school is riddled with vampires! And what if one of those vampires decides he likes you and has your same last name but no relation! Slash! Vampire!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampyre's Sweet**

**A/N: I watched the movie for the umpteenth time and read all the Ryoma/Ryoga pairings on FF. I decided to write one of my own since I love the pairing so much!!!**

**Pairing: Ryoga/Ryoma!!!**

**Warnings: This is rated M! If you can imagine it, it is probably in here! This is slash! Don't like then don't read!!!**

**Summary: A new school is supposed to be a new start…right? Well what happens when that school is riddled with vampires! And what if one of those vampires decides he likes you…and has your same last name…but no relation!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Ryoma stared at his father and mother.

"You want me to attend this school because you went there?" Ryoma asked, a scowl set on his face.

His father smiled.

"Yep! What kind of son doesn't want to attend the same place as his father?"

Ryoma sighed. He knew that tone of voice. It meant that no matter what he did, short of flying back to the states, he had to do what his dad said…well, that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Just try it out, hunny. I hear it is a great school." His mother said, smiling.

Ryoma sighed again and nodded.

"I will go but I don't have to like it!"

Ryoma headed up to his room and curled up on the bed with his cat.

"Karupin…I have a bad feeling about this." He told the Himalayan cat.

He was asleep before he knew it.

Nanjiro Echizen snuck up to his son's room about an hour later.

"Good luck tomorrow…if that school is anything like when I was there, you're gonna need it."

The next morning was a blur for Ryoma. He threw on his uniform and ran down stairs, still buttoning buttons.

"Dad! Why didn't you wake me up!?" he called as he rushed to the kitchen.

Ryoma was so not a morning person!

"Your mother did but you wouldn't wake. Get going brat! Even I wasn't late on my first day."

Ryoma grumbled and grabbed a slice of toast before running out the door.

"Bye!"

Running towards the school, he stopped as he came to a rode of cherry blossoms.

"Hn." He muttered to himself as he looked about.

His peace was disturbed by the sound of yelling.

"Out of my way, Viper!"

Ryoma turned to see two older boys on bikes racing towards him…and not watching the rode!

Ryoma jumped out of the way as the bikes came close. They almost hit him!

"Hey! Watch where your going!" he yelled after them before running to catch up.

He wanted an apology!

"Hey, you guys almost ran me over!"

He told the two boys when he caught up.

One of the boys, he was wearing a bandana, hissed at Ryoma while the other grinned.

"Well we can't be upsetting first years, we can't."

Ryoma waited but the boy only knocked his baseball hat off and ruffled his hair.

"So what's your name, kid?"

Ryoma glared at him.

"Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma."

The boys hand froze for a second before continuing to mess up his hair.

"Interesting. Well, come on, I can show you to the main office so you can find out what classes you have. By the way, I am Momoshiro but you can call me Momo-chan! That is Viper, or Kiadoh."

Ryoga just nodded and followed the older boy since he didn't feel like looking for the office himself. Besides, they owed him for almost running him over!

"Hey, Ryuzaki-sensei! I brought a new student."

Ryoma looked around the room and spotted an older woman wearing a pink sweat suit.

"Hello, you must be Ryoma Echizen."

When Ryoma nodded she continued.

"Well, I have your class list. Quite a bright child huh? Well, you are going to need these boys to show you to your science class but you will need a sophomore to take you to English…Momo, take him up to the student council, Tezuka should be able to pick someone."

Momo nodded and took Ryoma's schedule.

"Jeeze, this is almost as packed as Fuji-sempai's."

Ryoma shrugged. He tended to enjoy the classes that actually challenged him but English was just the easy way out of taking another language since he lived in the states.

"Come on, I will take you to Buchou!"

Ryoma figured he must be talking about Tezuka and followed. He was surprised at just how big the school turned out to be. There were few students out since classes had started already but Momo had notes for all of them.

Momo said that the student council had classes later in the day since they had things to deal with in the mornings.

They reached the council room which was on the third floor.

Momo grinned at him.

"I think you are going to get along with these guys really well!" he said before throwing open the door.

"Yo, minna! I brought a new student. He needs a sophomore to take him to his English class!"

Ryoma stepped into the room and tipped his baseball cap down.

"Yo." He answered.

"What's your name?"

Ryoma looked up to see a rather stoic looking boy behind a desk in the back.

"Ryoma Echizen."

He told the older boy.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, yoroshiku."

Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement before looking around the room.

Standing next to Tezuka's desk was a black haired boy. On the other side was a boy that kept his eyes closed but Ryoma could sense strength coming of the guy in waves.

Standing in a corner, staring at him, was a red haired boy. Next to him was a tall boy with glasses and on the other side of was a large boy that had a kind smile.

"Well, Ryoma-san, I am Oishi." The black haired boy next to Tezuka said.

"I'm Fuji. Over there is Eiji," he pointed to the red headed boy who waved.

"Next to him is Inui, across from him is Kawamura Takashi. We have one other member but he seems to be…"

Before Fuji could continue, a boy burst into the room.

"Late." Fuji continued with a smile.

"Yo, who is the squirt?" the older boy asked as he walked over to Ryoma.

"You some kid that got lost?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Before Ryoma could react though, the boy stole his cap and placed it on his own head.

"Names Ryoga Echizen, you?" he, Ryoga introduced.

Ryoma glared at the boy.

"Ryoma Echizen." He muttered.

The other boy seemed to freeze for a second before answering.

"Interesting, we have the same surname!"

Ryoma turned molten gold eyes to the boy. Ryoga looked back with his own amber orbs before pushing the cap back on Ryoma's head.

"Nice to meet you squirt!"

Before anyone could say anything more, Eiji jumped Ryoma from behind.

"O'chibi!"

Ryoma wobbled for a second before starting to fall from the unexpected weight on his shoulders.

Oishi grabbed Eiji to try and keep Ryoma from falling but it was a tad too late and Ryoma hit the desk and then the floor, knocking a mug of the desk in the process.

Grunting, he went to stand up and placed his hand right in the shattered pieces of the mug, slicing his hand.

"Ouch…" he hissed and he stood, holding the injured hand in front of his face.

Before he could react, he found himself being drug out of the room. Just as the door closed, he saw a glint of crimson that was not Eiji and saw Tezuka and Inui grab Ryoga.

"What the hell?" he asked once he was being drug down the hallway and towards what he assumed was the infirmary.

"Don't worry about it; we were just worried about that hand!" Eiji, who had been the one to drag him out, said.

Ryoma looked skeptical but could tell that they were not going to tell him anything else on the matter.

**Back with Ryoga…**

"What happened, Ryoga!? You deal with blood constantly in this school, why freak now?" Inui demanded while Tezuka held the boy down.

"I don't know! I don't know but I want him!" he rasped.

Inui sighed and went to the back room where they kept a stock of blood.

"You have been a vampire for 100 years! You are not new to this, why fall apart now?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoga didn't answer until he finished the blood that Inui had brought him.

"Something about the scent, It made me go crazy. I am going to go clear my head."

Ryoga wanted to go through the door but he knew he would only track the younger boy down if he did that. Instead he walked over to the window and hopped out.

"Mada Mada Daze!" he yelled back.

Tezuka sighed.

"Could it be that that boy is his…" Inui started.

Tezuka nodded.

"I have a feeling your right. That boy is Ryoga's call…"

Inui nodded.

"We can only watch over them…"

* * *

**Thant is the first chapter!!! **

**I am trying for a twilight like story!!!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	2. Dreams

**A/N: I am glad people seemed to like the first chapter!!!**

**Warning: Same as before!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Ryoma sat on his bed staring at his bandaged hand.

His first day was interesting but that older boy, Ryoga, kept popping up in his head. He didn't even know the boy! After they had bandaged his hand, Fuji-sempai took him back to Tezuka who told them that Ryoga went home early!

Ryoma knew it was a lie but he didn't feel like calling them out that day. He figured it was fine, he would get his answers later.

As he lay there contemplating what had happened that day, his dad walked in.

"Hey, how was your…what the hell happened to your hand!?"

Ryoma sighed.

"It's fine, I fell and got scraped up."

His dad looked at him seriously.

"Be more careful…you never know what could happen."

Ryoma wanted to retort but held his tongue, he rarely saw his father get like that.

"Yeah, I'll be fine dad."

Nanjiro nodded and smiled at his son. Standing, he started to leave the room before remembering why he was there.

"So, did you make any friends?"

Ryoma contemplated the question for a moment before shaking his head. Until he knew more about those boys, he would not call them friends…

"Well, try to make some soon! And get a girl friend!"

Sighing, Ryoma rolled over and snuggled into his pillows. 'I will figure out why I feel so strange about this school…' Ryoma thought before drifting off to sleep.

_Dream…_

_Ryoma sat on a grassy hill, petting his cat. He knew he was dreaming, which was weird, but it all felt so real!_

_He figured he would probably sit there until he woke up but it seemed LaLa Land had other thought._

_The scenery around him slowly changed till he was floating around an old castle._

'_Where am I?" Ryoma wondered to himself. The castle seemed to be in good condition and had beautiful gardens. He truly felt that he knew the place but he couldn't seem to remember._

_The scene changed again and he guessed that he must be in the castle…or not…this wasn't a castle at all…or at least not like the ones from the 1600's and such…seeing as it was in Japanese style._

_He looked around and spotted a calendar. The date told him that it was a little less than one hundred years ago!_

_Ryoma was starting to get a little weirded out…like why the hell was there a castle, in Japanese décor, a hundred years ago…and why was he dreaming about it!_

_Just as he was about to try and leave the room, the door slid open. He looked up to see the face of the person who entered but all he got a flash of was amber eyes before everything went black._

"_Not Yet!" a female voice hissed._

_End Dream…_

Ryoma bolted upright with a strangled gasp. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to calm his breathing.

"What…the hell…was that?" he gasped out loud. He was sweating bullets and was shaking like a leaf!

Standing slowly and on shaky legs, Ryoma walked to the bathroom.

Splashing his face with cold water a few times, he grabbed a towel to dry off. As he reached for said towel, he glanced in the mirror.

He jumped back and dropped the towel in favor of covering his eyes. When he had looked in the mirror, amber eyes watched him. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and stared at the mirror…it was back to normal.

"Impossible…" he grabbed the towel from the floor and wiped his face before heading down to the kitchen.

Getting a glass of water, he was about to head back to his room when he heard his parents talking in the living room.

"Nanjiro…are you sure he will be okay?"

Ryoma listened carefully. He figured it was his right since they were talking about him.

"He will be fine! He is my boy after all!" He heard his mother sigh.

"But what if we never find the other half…" It was his father who sighed next.

"That's why I sent him to Seigaku! They will help him even if _He _isn't there! We will find _him_ and save our son."

Ryoma backed away from the door and rushed back to his room.

"What the hell was that!?" he whispered into the dark. As he tried to think though, his mind felt foggy.

Glancing at his clock, he was surprised when he saw that it was 3 in the morning. Deciding that sleep was best and that he could think in the morning, he started to drift off.

Just as he was falling asleep though, he felt a chill run up his spin. Jumping up and turning on the light, he looked around only to find that his window had blown open.

He walked over to close it before slipping back under the covers and to sleep…never noticing the amber eyes that watched him from the shadows outside his window.

Downstairs his father stared at the door to the room.

Nanjiro had known that his son had stood there and had made sure that Ryoma would hear what they said.

"Was that the right thing to do?"

Nanjiro turned to his wife and nodded solemnly.

"It is best if we start to tell him now seeing as Ryuzaki already told me that _he_ was there. I am sure Ryoga has his memories but I am not sure if he will acknowledge that Ryoma is the one…that we must leave to them."

His wife sighed.

"But if _he_ decides not to act, Ryoma could die!"

Nanjiro nodded.

"We kept him alive this long, we can keep him alive for a bit longer. _His _blood is wearing thin though…well, we will have to wait and see and hope that they can save each other."

His wife nodded and stood.

"We should get some sleep." They two headed to bed, both praying that their son would be okay.

**Next morning**

Ryoma woke up with a strangely satisfied feeling. He couldn't remember what he had dreamed about but he did remember what had happened before he went back to sleep.

Checking his clock, he noted that he had woken up with a bit of time to spare…for once.

Getting up, he headed down stairs to grab some breakfast before getting dressed and leaving for school. He was careful to keep his face blank so that his parents wouldn't know that he had heard them the night before.

He walked slowly to the school, admiring the cherry blossoms as he went until he reached the school gate.

As he headed for the door, he felt as though someone was watching him.

Spinning on his heel, a glare fixed on his face, he locked eyes with the one who was watching him.

The glare melted off his face though as gold locked with amber.

Pressing a hand to his head, the other to a conveniently placed tree, he groaned as he felt as though he would puke…or his head would explode, he wasn't sure which.

"Ya okay?" a hand landed on Ryoma's shoulder.

He jumped away and spun to look at Momo.

"Ah, yeah…just a headache…"

Momo grinned and nodded before dragging Ryoma towards the school. Ryoma looked over his shoulder to see if the man with the amber eyes was still there. It was then that Ryoma realized who that was…Ryoga.

He shook his head and followed Momo into his first class.

He had a good, Ryoga-less morning until lunch.

At lunch, Momo drug him to sit with the seniors.

Tezuka was very polite about it all while the others didn't seem to notice the change…well, maybe Eiji did since he glomped Ryoma but that was it.

Ryoma glanced around the table and sighed when he didn't see Ryoga. He wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed but at least he didn't have to face the older boy yet…

"Hey, chibisuke!"

Ryoma inhaled sharply and looked to his side where Ryoga unceremoniously plopped down.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoma shot back and returned to his food.

Ryoga chuckled and nabbed Ryoma's orange from his tray.

"Hey!" Ryoma yelled but Ryoga slipped Ryoma's cap over his eyes.

Ryoma pulled it back up and glared. Ryoga just laughed and ate thee orange before smirking and Ryoma.

"So, your English class is with me and I will be the one to walk you there today."

Ryoma nodded. He had English almost every day except yesterday. That day, he had study hall. This meant though, that he didn't know where the English class was and would therefore have to rely on Ryoga.

As soon as he finished eating, Ryoga grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we can take our time to get there if we leave now."

Ryoma wasn't given a choice as he was dragged down the hall by the older boy.

When they entered the class, Ryoma waited by the chalk board for the teacher while, unknown to Ryoma, Ryoga moved the seats around and pushed one desk next to his.

The class filled and the teacher entered with a smile.

"Ah, you must be Ryoma Echizen! I am your teacher, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Ryoma sighed and looked up from under his baseball cap.

"I am Ryoma Echizen, nice to meet you."

The teacher nodded and smiled at the class. "Is there any empty seats?" he asked, though he could clearly see the seat by Ryoga.

"He can sit here!" Ryoga said and smirked at Ryoma slightly. Ryoma ducked his head down so that no one could see his face since he could feel his cheeks heating ever so slightly.

He walked towards the seat and sat down heavily, crossing his arms over his chest.

The teacher started class and Ryoma thought about what his parents had said and his strange dream.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that class had ended.

"Ryoma…Ryoma!" Ryoga snapped his fingers in front of Ryoma's face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, we have history next."

Ryoma nodded and followed Ryoga to their next class which was history. Ryoga had Ryoma sit next to him once again, this seemed to be a pattern, and they waited for the teacher.

"Okay class, we are watching a movie about castle from one hundred years ago, it has since collapsed but a film was made before then."

Ryoma perked up when he heard this. He didn't think it would be the same castle but it was the same period.

He was surprised when he saw it was the same castle! Well, that wasn't the only shock.

When the teacher turned the light off, he thought his heart would stop. The instant everything went dark, his body became hyper aware of Ryoga.

Ryoma felt as though he was being pulled by an unseen force towards Ryoga. Wondering if Ryoga felt the same, he turned slightly to him only to see amber eyes watching him.

He didn't notice that the amber eyes were glowing slightly but that didn't matter. What did matter was that the instant they made eye contact, Ryoga reached out to touch him.

Ryoga took Ryoma's hand in his own. It was that simple touch that led to quite a bit more.

Ryoma didn't think a full minute passed before Ryoga pulled him closer…and closer….and closer! Before either of them realized it, Ryoma was practically sitting on Ryoga's lap.

In an attempt to ignore the older boy, Ryoma turned his attention back to the movie. The movie was saying how there were legends about how maybe the rich family didn't die, maybe they were kidnapped or maybe they were demons.

Ryoma's attention was again stolen by Ryoga when he started to kiss Ryoma's neck softly.

"Ryoma…my Ryoma."

Ryoma hissed slightly as he felt something sharp graze his neck…

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Past P1

**A/N: Yippy!!! I have managed to corrupt people!!!**

**I love all of those that Reviewed!!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Ryoga had been doing his best to not bite Ryoma.

He really hadn't wanted to bring Ryoma back into the world of monsters and blood. It wasn't the life he had chosen for himself if he had had a choice…well, he was born a vamp so he didn't get a choice now did he? That had to be the one bad thing about being a pureblood.

He had been doing pretty well until that god forsaken movie!

One, who the hell allowed a movie to be made about his castle! He did plan on rebuilding when it was a bit more opportune but not yet.

Two, he was worried it could trigger Ryoma into having flashbacks…that wouldn't be good.

What he hadn't expected was for him to instantly be drawn to Ryoma. He was even more surprised when he realized that Ryoma was feeling the same thing.

Ryoga had still thought he could handle it but his body had other ideas. His hand reached out for Ryoma's…innocent, right?

It was until he pulled Ryoma onto his lap! As though that wasn't bad enough, he felt the pleasurable tingle in his fangs that told him he should bite his bond and fulfill the contract…

Yep, that's right, Ryoga never fully turned Ryoma into vampire. He had made the lovers contract, AKA he gave Ryoma his blood and took Ryoma's but they never had sex…therefore the bond wasn't completed!

And this led them to the problem at hand.

Ryoga was about to act on the sweet throb and bite his lovely one!

Ryoga felt Ryoma twitch slightly as he let his fangs graze the sensitive skin on his neck. His vampire side smirked and Ryoga ran his fangs lightly over his skin again.

He could feel and hear Ryoma's pulse jump which only made his hunger worse. His mind kept replaying the same thing: 'He is yours! Claim him!'

"Ryoma…" he breathed and placed a kiss over his pulse point. Just as he let his fangs lengthen and pulled his lips back to press them through the smooth skin, Ryoma was yanked from his arms and the lights came on.

Ryoga snarled and jumped out of his seat to attack the one who dared take what was his.

"Tezuka…" he growled. Tezuka sighed and shook his head.

"Ryoga, calm yourself! You will only hurt him if you do it this way!"

Ryoga looked down at Ryoma who was staring at him, eyes wide, with a look of confusion, worry and just a tinge of fear.

Ryoga instantly felt his fangs retreat and his temper calm.

"Tezuka, why are you here?"

The three boys turned to the front.

"I need both Ryoga and Ryoma for something." He told the teacher.

The teacher nodded and gave them passes before returning to the movie. Just as they left, an image flashed on the screen that made all of them freeze.

"This is a picture of the family portraits. The first one is of the lord and lady. The second is of their sons."

The screen showed a picture of Ryoma's parents…and a picture of Ryoma and Ryoga…

Ryoma passed out as memoires swarmed his mind.

**3 hours later…**

Ryoma had remembered…remembered who he was…and remembered who his lover was…but it was gone as fast as it came…all he knew was that Ryoga was a vampire and he had known him previously…but he didn't know why or how…

"Unn…what the hell…" Ryoma muttered as he sat up slowly.

"Ryoma!" Ryoga came into sight and grabbed Ryoma's hand.

"I know what you are…" Ryoma murmured as he let his golden eyes lock onto Ryoga's amber orbs.

He watched as sadness filled them before resolution and slight happiness that was tinged with bitterness.

"Then tell me…what am I?" Ryoga asked in a cold voice.

Ryoma flinched inwardly but kept his gaze locked with the older boys.

"You…Ryoga…you are a vampire." He said as simply as possible.

Ryoga smiled coldly.

"Right, I am monster! I can kill you, ya know…I am evil…I could kill you…" His voice trailed off, losing its cold feel.

Instead of agreeing though, Ryoma raised his palm to Ryoga's cheek.

"I don't know why but…you won't hurt me…Ryoga won't hurt me…"

Ryoga's eyes widened as he saw the pure trust that flashed through Ryoma's golden eyes.

"You…Ryoma why do you…trust me?" he put his head on the side of the bed Ryoma was on. He truly didn't know why Ryoma would want to trust a monster such as him.

He had gotten Ryoma killed!

"What am I? I saw that picture…I am not human am I? Neither are my parents…What happened Ryoga?"

Ryoga flinched. He had only heard that lost tone once…it was the day he lost Ryoma, when the boy had tried to figure out what was happening.

"You are part vampire…I never completed the bond."

Ryoma looked at him and Ryoga sighed before answering the unspoken question.

"You don't feel it now but…we…Ryoma, we were lovers."

Ryoma's brain stopped functioning…1…2…3

"WHAT!!!!????"

Ryoga flinched and smiled slightly.

"Well, um…calm down and I will tell you everything!"

Ryoma glared but settled down and nodded for Ryoga to speak.

"Well, it was 100 years ago…"

_Flashback of the story…_

A young man in fancy clothes stood by a slightly older man in matching garb.

"My lord, you have yet to get an heir…something must be done! Just because you love that pauper doesn't mean you must be faithful, take a consort and have her bear an heir!"

Nanjiro Echizen glared at his advisor.

"Never! I love her! Even if we never have an heir, I will never take another!"

Before the advisor could retort, a strong wind came up.

"Hello kind sir. You require an heir and I know how to help."

The two men swung around to see a lovely woman with long black hair and glowing red eyes. At her side was a skinny and dirty child with green black hair and amber eyes.

"My name is Aoi and I am the guardian of this child. Sadly, my life is coming to an end…my bonded has died and I must find someone to take care of him."

The young lord Nanjiro nodded his head and bent down to the child's level.

"What is your name child?" he asked softly.

The boy looked up with solemn eyes.

"I am Ryoga…I can be whatever is needed mister…what do you require of me?"

Nanjiro almost recoiled at the sound of the lifeless voice.

"What are you people!?" the advisor demanded.

"We are vampires. Purebloods to be specific. This child has lost his family and been sold into slavery by a hunter that thought it funnier to play with her pray. Please take him in before I die. I only wish to give him a good life."

Nanjiro smiled at the woman.

"I shall take him in as my son and heir. Even if I have a child, he shall still be my son."

Nanjiro bent down again and picked the child up.

"You are now Ryoga Echizen! Come, we must speak with my wife."

The small dirty boy smiled slightly, showing his small fangs, and nodded his head.

Nanjiro left his idiot advisor with Aoi and went to find his wife. He smiled when he found the young beauty in the library.

"Rinko, I found the way to solve our problem. Meet Ryoga, he is a vampire but I have decided to make him my son!"

Rinko looked up from her book and instantly spotted the boy.

"Oh my! Well, he is very cute but he certainly needs a bath."

She stood and took Ryoga from her husband.

"I will bath him, you go find some clothes for him."

Nanjiro nodded. He had known his wife would be a natural mother!

By the time he found the child clothes, from his own old ones, his wide had finished bathing him.

They dressed him in simple slacks and a loose top that were just a bit big but seemed to suit him.

"You look very cute!" Rinko cooed and hugged the now clean boy.

Ryoga smiled and nodded.

The door to Ryoga's new room opened suddenly.

"My…you certainly look better Ryoga. I think I will be happy leaving you here. Is this where you want to stay?" Aoi asked.

Ryoga ran up and hugged her skirts.

"Good bye, Aoi. I will miss you! I am sorry, I got him killed and yet you help me to find a home."

Aoi smiled and sat down to hug the boy.

"I never believed that you got him killed. He loved you and died to save you from that hunter. I am sure that when you find your bonded, you will understand."

Ryoga cried and clung to her skirts.

She smiled serenely down at him even as her skin became chalky and started to crack.

"Good bye, Ryoga."

She turned her eyes to Nanjiro and Rinko.

"I will bless you both to have a child. I hope that you can give him something to love."

As soon as the words spilled from her lips, her body crumbled into ash right in Ryoga's arms. The child was inconsolable for weeks after words but he did eventually get over it.

Ryoga was 12 then.

At 17 it became obvious that he would age no more. It was on what would have been his 18th birthday that Rinko and Nanjiro were blessed with the news that they would have another child.

"Sir, your wife has given you a son." A mid-wife said as she handed off the blue bundle.

Gold eyes looked up at Nanjiro before the child was snatched by a younger boy.

"Ryoma…" Ryoga muttered.

Nanjiro smiled at his eldest son.

"Ryoma Echizen…I like it!"

A few hours later, they informed Rinko of the name and it was documented as such.

A few years past and Ryoma and Ryoga became closer than close. It was during a meeting for the decision of heir that things got heated.

"How can you make that demon child your heir, Nanjiro? He is not even yours!" his advisor yelled. Others in his court nodded their agreement.

Ryoma went to jump up but Ryoga put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, I am a demon. Yes I may be a demon…as such, I will give Ryoma the kingdom when it is safe to do as such!"

The advisor growled.

"Ryoma is to much under you influence to be a proper ruler! I think it would be better if someone from this court were to rule."

Nanjiro laughed.

"My son's would be much better suited than you!"

Another advisor stood.

"Then I propose this. Whichever get married first shall be the king."

The other advisors nodded and Nanjiro turned to his sons. He sighed sadly when he saw Ryoma reach out for Ryoga hand. Ryoma was only 11 but he already exhibited the signs of a bond.

"I cannot…" he was cut off by Ryoga.

"I have no plans on marrying. As such, the kingdom will go to Ryoma by default. If and when he marries, then he will be crowned."

Ryoma nodded hesitantly and the advisor's huffed.

"Fine!"

The meeting was called to an end…sadly, that was a fight that should never have been left.

It was 2 years later that everything started to come to a head.

"Ryoga, Ryoma…" Nanjiro said as he opened the door to his youngest sons room.

Ryoga launched off the bed from where he had been on top of the younger, ravishing his lips.

"Ryoga…What are your intentions towards Ryoma?" Nanjiro asked.

Ryoga squared his shoulders and looked Nanjiro directly in the eyes.

"I love him. I wish to make him mine…Ryoma is my bonded."

Nanjiro let the silence rain until Ryoma actually looked like he was going to cry before laughing.

"Ryoga, I was told to make sure you found your bonded…I guess I did that. I support you both but be careful."

Nanjiro went to leave but Ryoma called out for him to wait.

"Dad, Ryoga and I were thinking. To be his bonded I have to be a vampire but that would be a bit lonely…we wanted to know if mom and you would become vampires as well?"

Nanjiro smiled at his golden eyed son.

"I think your mother and I would love that." He turned to Ryoga.

"What do we have to do?"

Ryoga grinned, it was dinner time now…in more ways than one! He stared at the people that had been like parents to him.

"This will hurt at first and you will be a bit disoriented. I will turn Rinko first then I will turn you, Nanjiro. Since I don't feel like dealing with 3 new born vamps, I will turn you guys then wait a week and turn Ryoma."

Everyone nodded and Ryoga walked over to Nanjiro.

"Nanjiro Echizen, do you pledge to watch over and guard my bonded forever until you are killed?"

Nanjiro smiled at his eldest son.

"I do pledge!"

Ryoga grinned and bit into Nanjiro's neck.

Nanjiro clenched his teeth to keep from screaming but soon the pain was only a dull ache.

Ryoga listened and when he heard the heart slow to an almost stop, he pulled back.

"Then you shall be given your pledge." He whispered and slit his wrist with a dagger he had brought for this.

He pressed the leaking wound to Nanjiro's lips.

"Drink" He commanded, his eyes an eerie crimson.

He smiled when he felt the tug that his bite had caused when it made Nanjiro drink at his command. He had purposely made the contract so that he did not control them.

When Ryoga heard Nanjiro's heart speed up, he pulled his hand away.

"He will awaken in 3 days." Walking over to Rinko, he made the same contract.

3 days later, Ryoga went over the details of the contract he would make with Ryoma with Nanjiro.

"It is to be a two part mark. First is that I will trade blood with him but not drain him like I did you. The second part will be to make love to him, at the end of which, I will drain him and turn him completely."

Nanjiro smiled, new fangs glinting.

"I am sure he will be happy with you." He said as he clapped his son on the back.

Ryoga grinned and agreed readily.

It was four days later that he preformed the first bond. The exchange of blood went well. At the same time, they bit each other, this sealed them together.

It was two days later though that it all fell apart…

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Sorry about putting another cliffie!!!!**

**I will have the next Chapter up soon!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
